Don't Leave Us
by HappyTheDragon18
Summary: The mission was supposed to be easy. All they had to do was rid a neighbouring village of Vulcans that had decided to stay there. No one thought for a moment that it would end in such a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my second attempt at a fanfiction, the first one I wrote I deleted. I'm sorry if this is a little sadistic of me to write, but the topic is an interesting one to write. I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Thank you and please review! :)**

It was supposed to be an easy mission, one that would've been completed in a matter of hours.

But not everything goes as expected.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were going on a mission to rid a neighbouring village of some Vulcans that had started to infest the area. It was within walking distance, so Team Natsu had taken the job without a second thought.

They didn't know that the Vulcans would have such immeasurable power.

They didn't know that Lucy's spirits would be too weakened to fight with her.

They didn't think that the Vulcan would snatch her up like a doll and injure her so terribly without breaking so much as a sweat.

They didn't know.

Natsu and Happy were the first ones to reach her. Lucy was laying motionless in front of them and they couldn't do anything but be with her. They were paralyzed with shock, fear, horror, and rage.

"Na-tsu?"

"Lucy!" Natsu was beyond relieved to see that Lucy was stil showing signs of life.

But he knew that she probably didn't have too much time left. He refused to accept it.

It wasn't fair.

"Ha-ppy?" The blonde tried to speak to them again. She knew she wasn't going to live, but strangely it didn't bother her.

"Lucy." Happy was crying beside her, two long tear tracks streaming down the sides of his face. "You shouldn't talk- we're gonna get you out of here. It'll all be okay, you'll be okay.."

"I-I know when I'm b-beat, H-Happy. I k-know that you're s-sad, but it'll b-be okay." She did her best to try and reassure the small blue cat. "You have t-to move o-on, okay? P-promise."

"I promise!" Happy was trying his best to stay strong for Lucy, but he couldn't do it.

She really was going to die.

Natsu couldn't speak, only watch. When Future Lucy had died at the hands of Rogue, he couldn't bear it.

No one could take Lucy's future away.

But now the Vulcan had succeeded in that.

And it was too much for him to take.

"GRAY! ERZA! SOMEONE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"N-Natsu." She wanted so desperately to talk to Natsu one last time.

"God dammit! Why? Why? WHY?!" Each time the pink-haired boy said it his voice grew louder.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, but neither the boy nor the cat cared. All their attention was on Lucy.

They grew closer.

And closer.

It could've been an enemy.

But no one cared.

What were you screaming for, Nat-" It was Erza and Gray. Erza stopped talking when she saw Lucy.

Blood was pooling at her sides, and the damage the Vulcan had inflicted upon her was gruesome, to say the least.

"We gotta get her to Wendy, she can fix this-"

"It'll be too late." Natsu had broken down in fits of sobs, and his voice was shaking.

"We still had adventures to go on.." He couldn't continue.

"G-guys?" The blonde tried to comfort them, telling them to live on in spite of this, but they wouldn't listen.

It was too late anyway.

Lucy's consciousness was fading, and soon enough, her body became still and cold. Natsu, Gray, and Erza had let out yells filled with rage and despair. Happy still had two tear tracks flowing down his face and was silently begging Lucy to please wake up. Don't leave us. We love you.

It didn't matter in the end.

Lucy Heartfilia was gone.


	2. Author's Note

**Hello readers! I'm sure some people thought that this would be another chapter, and so I'm sorry for the confusion. :)**

 **However, I have come to the conclusion that I am going to leave my Don't Leave Us fanfiction where it is. I think that it would make for a better story. Some fanfictions, like the one I wrote, continue going with the story, and that's fine, but I feel like they just get boring to read after a while.**

 **Therefore, I am not continuing the story.**

 **I may change my mind in the future and continue it, but I'm not sure and so I wouldn't 100% guarantee it.**

 **Thank you for the continued support!,**

 **HappyTheDragon18**


End file.
